five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuzaki River
Ryuzaki River largely considered the worlds greatest detective. Appearance Ryuzaki is a very slim, tall young man with black hair and dark eyes. One of his most noticeable features is the shadow below each of his eyes, a result of him being an insomniac. Ryuzaki is always shown to be wearing blue jean trousers and a long-sleeved, white shirt. He almost never wears shoes or socks, preferring to go barefoot while even in public. Personality Ryuzaki is very intelligent, though his disheveled and languid appearance masks his great powers of deduction and many question his abilities upon viewing him. Ryuzaki tends to second-guess everything he is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. He is good at deceiving his opponents, and is willing to take drastic measures to solve a case. He is also shown to have a dry sense of humor, and isn't above making sarcastic remarks to people. Although he tends to be polite, to some, but usually disrespectful, rude and uncaring. He also has several quirks, such as preferring to crouch rather than sit, eating only sweet foods (like desserts, candies and fruits) and holding items by using only a thumb and a finger. He also has an unusual way of sitting, with both of his feet on the chair. He claims that sitting like this improves his detective skills. He is often seen arranging objects and very intently stacking, or in other ways playing with, his staple food items. Ryuzaki is almost always encountered while performing actions that are considered inappropriate or rude in public. These actions/habits include biting fingernails, placing feet on furniture, slouching, chewing with an open mouth, talking with his mouth full, calling out personal observations offend others, etc. Backstory Ryuzaki comes from the same house hold as Near and Far, currently he is working on finding his brother Near. Elementary In elementary school he loved doing art, although he doesn't show this trait anymore, he aced all other subjects and was considered one of the smartest students, he finished Elementary and moved on to high school. High school He was easily the smartest student in high school although he kept his test scores to the average persons scores, due to not wanting to get bullied, he left high school and went onto college. College After seeing what people did to his sister, Ryuzaki went into law enforcement and psychology in college, he passed college easily, and became a detective, when he heard his brother went missing he started on the case. Special Eyes Like his sister he has these "Geass" eyes, though his ones don't force people to do thing rather, let's him hear any thinking things, thoughts, he always knew he had this power, and had been using it when he was young, he is usually on his own because he gets headaches from hearing everyoness thoughts all the time, so he cantt be in crowded areas. He communicates with people via computer that his butler Watari carries with him. Trivia * This character is heavily based off L Lawliet from the deathnote anime * The grass eyes are from an anime called "Code Geass" * Ryuzaki refers too his eyes as his "Special Eyes" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans